phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard of Odd
|image = 1352700.jpg |caption = Candace, Perry, Jeremy-Tree, Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy and Nerd Crow falling onto the "Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires". |season = 2 |production = 226 |broadcast = 103 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Michael Diederich Kaz |director = Jay Lender Robert F. Hughes |us = September 24, 2010 |international = April 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) See more... |xd = November 24, 2010 | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} In order to wash their house quickly, Phineas and Ferb build a contraption that spins it around, causing Candace to become so dizzy, she collapses. She soon finds herself in the magical land of Odd where their friends Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy, Buford and Baljeet are remarkably like the characters in L. Frank Baum's book The Wizard of Oz. When Candace follows the yellow brick sidewalk to Bustopolis (to find the Wizard who can help her finally bust her brothers), things aren't what they seem. Episode Summary Candace is in her room, utterly bored so Mom suggests helping Phineas and Ferb clean the house, or at the very least, read a book. Candace chooses to read the book Mom gave her: the Wizard of Oz. Candace, reaching the part of the book where the tornado hits, gets trapped in the house, sprayed by the hose and passes out. When she comes to, she finds Perry lying on her, and the house has landed in Patchkin land, inhabited by Patchkins who bear a strong resemblance to the Fireside Girls. They also tell her that she squished the evil witch Suzy (although she's still alive, just trapped underneath). Isabella the good witch then comes down, floating in a giant eyeball. She gives Candace Suzy's Red Rubber Boots instead of letting Doofenshmirtz the evil witch (warlock) get them. Candace blames the whole affair on Phineas and Ferb, and asks Isabella how to bust them. She suggests following the Yellow Sidewalk, in song form. Down the road, Perry and Candace run into Baljeet, hanging as a "nerd"-crow. When she mentions she is going to see the Wizard of Bustopolis, he gets excited and expresses his own wish, to be cool, also in song form. Candace cuts him off part-way, reluctantly dragging him along. Over the next hill, Phineas and Ferb suggest a more fun way to Bustopolis: by riding unicorns through a sugary-treat wonderland! Candace turns them down, insisting on staying with the Yellow Sidewalk. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz the witch traps Agent P in a spider web. He wants to get hold of Candace's red boots, and sends flying squirrels to capture her. Sadly, they don't fly very fast. He has his pet monkey-spider (or spider-monkey) guard Perry while he plots. Over the next ridge, Candace finds a rusted tin lumberjack. Remembering this part of the book, she initially looks for an oilcan, but gives up as soon as she learns that Jeremy plays the part of a tree in Patchkinland. She shamelessly flirts with him, asking what his wish is, and allowing him to come along. Baljeet gets upset that Jeremy can sing a song but not him, but Candace shushes him. Phineas and Ferb show up again, presenting a new split path of the Yellow Sidewalk. Instead of walking down a road that leads to a terrifying beast-bog with slime-breath, he suggests to skate down an ice-cream canyon. Despite Jeremy and Baljeet's insistence, Candace sticks to the road. Our crew comes to a dark, scary forest, where Candace gets scared by a hooting Stacy-owl hoot. Buford appears, dressed as some weird mix between a lion, a tiger, and a bear. Stunned by his appearance, Candace is initially willing to just walk by him, but she asks him about his wish. Buford insists he wants nothing, but follows the group anyway. Phineas appears again, offering one more split from the bog; this time, the road leads down a bouncy blue sidewalk, but Candace sticks stubbornly to her choice. Shortly after this, the squad of squirrels arrive and attack the foursome, and Candace is captured. The squirrels returns to Doofenshmirtz, and puts Candace on the spider web with Perry. The witch tries to get Candace to take off her boots, but the shoes have grown up her legs, making them nearly impossible to take off. The witch decides to remove Candace from the boots by vaporizing her. Candace tells Perry to leave without her, which he does easily by using the saw in his hat. Perry comes across the rest of the traveling squad and tries to bring them to Candace. They can't understand him, so Agent P gets out his phone and Major Monogram (the fairy) tells them to save Candace. The group dress up as witches and knock on Doofenshmirtz's door, offering him a witch makeover. They distract him as Perry goes upstairs to free Candace. The vaporizer goes off, prompting everyone to look inside his magic ball. They see Candace and Perry running down a hall, which prompts Buford to knock the orb over. The witch calls the guards to surround the group as they take off their costumes. Candace throws a bucket of water at the witch in self-defense and his clothes shrink. He tells the guards to destroy them as he changes into his tracksuit. Candace asks if they really want to do that, to which they say "No", and that no one ever asked them what they wanted. She asks what they want, which they reply to in song. Doofenshmirtz returns soon thereafter, finding that the prisoners have escaped. He orders the drawbridge raised, but they escape on Perry's grappling hook, which has caught a blimp. Doofenshmirtz curses them as they leave. As it turns out, Phineas and Ferb are driving the blimp that the grappling hook had caught. They ask if Candace is having fun, which she denies. A squirrel flies his plane through the rope, causing them all to fall into the inappropriately named Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires, which is actually a bunch of bouncy hills. They find themselves quite close to Bustopolis, and rush to meet the wizard. Phineas offers a fun way up, an elevator like a slide, but Candace chooses the yellow staircase; the other three choose Phineas's method. Candace gets there first but the others land on top of her. To Candace's shock, the Wizard turns out to be their mom, who leaves to get a cake out of the oven, and asks the boys to hand out the gifts. Baljeet gets sunglasses to fake coolness. Phineas tells Jeremy that he's just a boy dressed up as a tree, allowing Buford to undo a zipper at the back of his costume which leaves Jeremy in his underwear. Then, Phineas asks Buford if he really wants nothing. After much insistence, Buford reaches into the bag and pulls out a ham sandwich, which was something that he really did want. Phineas says there was one more wish to grant, and Candace had thought they were trying to bribe her so she wouldn't bust them. In actuality, Phineas was referring to granting Doofenshmirtz's wish. They remove Candace's red rubber boots with a rubber shoehorn and gladly give Doofenshmirtz the boots. He starts to sing a song about the boots, but gets hit by Dorothy's house. Wizard Mom returns, and Candace tries to get her to bust her brothers. Mom wants to know why, because she thinks that everything Phineas and Ferb did sounded like fun. She suggests that Candace should have had fun with them instead, and that summer doesn't last forever. This causes the dream to end, with Candace in her bed. Phineas and Ferb are outside her window riding a giant unicycle with Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Jeremy. Phineas finds Perry and asks Candace if she wants a turn on the unicycle. She refuses until she realizes that it sounds fun. She joins in, sitting next to Jeremy. He says that it's better than taking the sidewalk, to which she strongly agrees. The screen then comes down like a curtain and shows Phineas and Ferb saying "Have fun everybody!" to the audience as the episodes ends. Songs *''Yellow Sidewalk'' *''I Wish I Was Cool'' *''Tree-Related Wish'' *''I Want Nothing'' *''The Guards' Wishes'' *''My Red Rubber Boots'' *''Rusted'' End Credits Candace singing Rusted Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle! Doofenshmirtz: It's not Witch! It's Warlock! Argh! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode shows Candace as the main character instead of Phineas and Ferb. *A male witch is generally termed a warlock, hence Doofenshmirtz's insistence throughout the episode, including the credits. *A new Fireside Girl makes an appearance along with a speaking cameo. However, due to the episode, her actual appearance and uniform is unrecognizable. *Candace has only seen Doofenshmirtz thrice in real life ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Chez Platypus"), and she doesn't even know his name. A speculated theory of why she dreamed with so many details of Dr. Doofenshmirtz is her subconscious remembering the events she thought she was hallucinating in "The Ballad of Badbeard". *"La-la-la-la-la-la-la" is sung a lot throughout the episode, although mostly they were interrupted by Phineas and Ferb in order to offer shortcuts to Bustopolis. *Birds are present in all three songs that counterpart "If I only had a __" (I Wish I Was Cool, Tree-Related Wish, and I Want Nothing). *If you look really close you can see Suzy during the entrance sequence. *This is the first episode where Dr. Doofenshmirtz interacts with Buford, Baljeet, Suzy, and Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb. Although this may be unofficial, since it was in a dream. *Buford was described as being a mix between a lion, a tiger and a bear. In the 1939 film, Dorothy, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man walk through a dark forest which is said to be home to lions, tigers and bears. *During the credits, Dan Povenmire is credited with being the voice of "Doofenwitch Warlock" as a reference to Doofensmirtz continually insisting he is a warlock throughout the episode. *Although using less energy, the tube to the top actually takes longer than the stairs. *Phineas and Ferb break the fourth wall at the end by actually talking to the audience. Production Information *103rd episode aired, as a lead in to the new Disney Channel Original Series Fish Hooks. *Premiered on Disney Channel on Demand on September 11, 2010. *This episode, and all others after it, aired on Disney Channel first: as did Out to Launch and Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation. *In the Spanish (Spain) version this episode's called "El mago de Uf" ("The Wizard of Oooff") and in Latin American is "El Mago de Ocio" ("The Wizard of Idleness"). International Premieres * April 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia) * June 3, 2010 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) * August 7, 2010 (CTC - Russia) * August 27, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) * September 6, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) * September 12, 2010 (Disney Channel Taiwan) * September 27, 2010 (Family Channel Canada) * October 21, 2010 (Disney XD UK) * October 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) * October 22, 2010 (Disney Channel Portugal) * December 5, 2010 (Disney XD Netherlands) * December 6, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) * December 11, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) Errors *When Phineas and Ferb lift the house, there is no basement seen. *When Doofenshmirtz sings/says "I have one splash of color," he's wrong because he has a pink track suit. Also, when Doofenshmirtz started to sing, he was wearing his regular robe instead of the track suit. *Perry is shown wearing his secret agent hat when going up "the fun way" to see the wizard. However, in the previous scene he had taken off the hat and gone back into "pet mode". *During the song "Yellow Sidewalk", Candace's eyes change color from blue to brown. *Baljeet says "Water proof undergarments wheeeee!" during the vortex scene but Buford was the one who said that before Candace passed out. *When taking the "fun way" up, Baljeet asks for "Three please." However, four took the "fun way": Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy, Jeremy Tree, the Nerd-Crow, and Perry. *When Buford and Baljeet come to tell Candace that they're going to clean the house, the camera zooms in on Buford and Baljeet a pole is showing but in wide screen, its not there. *The Nerd-Crow says that crows don't want to be around him, but when he sings, the crows sing with him. Continuity *During the swirling vortex opening sequence, several previous characters/projects return, such as the Giant baby head , the Talking Zebra, a Martian, a lawn gnome, the Rollercoaster, the Platyposterior, and a Phinedroid and Ferbot. *Candace runs screaming from the flying squirrels, and her tone when shouting "Squirrel! Squirrel!" matches the tone in which she shouts "Squirrels! Squirrels!" in Squirrels in My Pants. It could also be said that Candace had gained a fear of squirrels from the "squirrels in my pants" situation, and it had followed her into her subconscious mind/dream ("Comet Kermillian"). *Rusted in the closing credits has the same melody and image mix as Busted. *This is the 4th episode to mention summer ending ("Rollercoaster," "I, Brobot", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *This is the second episode that everything was all a dream. First was "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". This episode, however, was dreamed by Candace, not Perry. *This is the second episode to premiere on Disney Channel before Disney XD since the transition from Toon Disney to Disney XD. The first was "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". This episode premiered in Disney Channel Australia, five and a half months before the US premiere. *This is the third time that Isabella (The Good Witch) has a significant singing role. She had a handful of singing lines in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" and sung most of City of Love and part of Summer Belongs to You in Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!. *This is the third time that Candace has seen Perry as Agent P, though both times, she was hallucinating or dreaming about it (or thought that she was). ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") *Doofenshmirtz bangs on the crystal ball to get it to work like he did in his monitor in Hide and Seek. *Candace's allergy to dairy is implied. ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Let's Take a Quiz") *Baljeet says "Boy howdy" again. The first time was during "Phineas and Ferb-Busters". Isabella also said this same line in The Magnificent Few. *Doofenshmirtz has another Be-Gone-Inator. ("Just Passing Through") *This is the second time Ferb says Candace's name. The first time was "Out to Launch". *Despite this being a dream, this could be the first time that Dr. Doofenshmirtz, playing Doofenwitch warlock interacts with Phineas, Ferb and the other main characters besides meeting Candace twice in real life. Allusions *The title and premise of the episode are obvious references to the The Wizard of Oz, in particular the famous 1939 film adaptation. Certain parodies within include: **The red rubber boots on Suzy (red ruby slippers). Also, Doofenwitch wanting the boots, such as how the Wicked Witch wanted the ruby slippers. **Isabella arriving by eyeball (Glinda by bubble). **The famous oilcan scene with the tin lumberjack. **"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" **Flying squirrels instead of flying monkeys, although the spider-monkey may also reference the flying monkeys. **Candace says "Perry, I don't think we're in Danville anymore," instead of the famous "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." **The Patchkins (munchkins) **Talking trees **Yellow Sidewalk (Yellow Brick Road) **The Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires (the poppy field) **Doofenwitch saying "I'll get you my pretty!" as he crashes through the ceiling. **During Tree-Related Wish you can see something in the background when it zooms out. This could be a reference to the famous "Munchkin suicide" urban legend that is actually a bird inside the film. *This episode also contains references to The Wiz, a broadway musical and movie retelling of the story of The Wizard of Oz set in African American culture: **Baljeet (the nerdcrow) singing with crows. **The commercials on Disney Channel advertising the episode include the phrase "ease on down the road", which is a song from the musical and movie. **One line in The Guards' Wishes is "We haven't had a chance to dance since we were on broadway!", possibly referencing this. *During the Tree-Related Wish song, a bear can be seen sitting next to a tree and reading a newspaper. The bear is seen again during the end credits, saying, "Yes. Yes, I do." The two appearances are a combination allusion to the "Charmin Bears" series of commercials for Charmin toilet paper and to the sarcastic/rhetorical question about what bears do in the woods. *At the end of the episode, Isabella instructs an astronaut and Pinocchio to follow the yellow sidewalk, among others. *In the German version of this episode, when the Baljeet puts on the sunglasses, he says "Hasta la Vista, baby" like Arnold Schwarzenegger. However he doesn't say this in the English version. *Doofenwitch getting burnt in his attempt to exit, as well as slapstick, may have been a reference to Margaret Hamilton the original Wicked Witch of the West who was severely burnt in a difficulty during her exit. *Candance asking Perry, "Hey, weren't you taller?" when he comes to rescue her from the spider web is possibly an allusion to Princess Leia asking Luke, "Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?". Luke and Perry both remove their helmet/hat before continuing. *The guards' musical number is very similar to the Knights of the Round Table song from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Doofenwitch insisting that his outfit is not a dress but, in fact, a robe, is very similar to something Kronk's "Shoulder Angel" said in The Emperor's New Groove. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom/Wizard *Dan Povenmire as Doofenwitch Warlock *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Fairy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford/Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy/Tree *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella/Good Witch *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet/Nerd Crow *Kari Wahlgren as Little Witch Suzy *Kelly Hu as Stacy Owl *Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Isabella Murad Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn